A Christmas Story
by EvilxFan
Summary: Just a short lil Christmas fic I made for the holidays. Leon doesnt know what to get Claire for Christmas. Will he find something? Read and see! Reviews appreciated.


**A Christmas Story**

Leon and Claire were on the phone,

"Claire…what do you want for Christmas?"

Claire sighed,

"Leon, we go thru this every year, and I always give you the same answer."

There was silence.

Leon and Claire had known each other for three years now, and had been together for almost two. And every Christmas they went thru the same thing. Leon would ask Claire what she wanted, and Claire would always say, "I have you, what more do I need?"

Leon broke the silence,

"Yeah, your right", he didn't feel like arguing.

"Okay well I have to go, I love you."

"I love you too", with that, Leon hung up the phone. He loved Claire to death, but right now he wanted to strangle her. He felt bad because every year Claire always seemed to get the perfect gift, but he never knew what to get her.

Just last year she'd gotten him a surround-sound entertainment system, and the year before that, they went to a Linkin Park concert. Even the year they met she got him a great gift! Claire got him a black-leather Harley-Davidson jacket. And what did he usually get her? A box of chocolates and a cute little stuffed animal…every year. This didn't fit well with Chris either, every year he called Leon names like "Cheap" or "Bum".

As Leon laid on his bed, he blankly stared at the ceiling, wishing it would give him and answer,

"think Kennedy….Thank!", he told himself.

When Leon finally got up, he walked over to his dresser and stared himself in the mirror.

"Your hopeless Kennedy….", he mumbled to himself. Christmas was only a week away and he had no ideas. In just a week, everyone would be over Chris and Jill's house (who were now engaged) with all these great gifts, and Leon would have nothing.

Leon glanced down at his dresser top, thinking of the words Claire always said to him, "Your all I need."

Just then, Leon saw his small jewelry box and got the perfect idea.

He mentally hit himself thinking,

"Why didn't you think of it before!?!"

His idea was perfect.

**-Christmas Day-**

There was a warm cozy feeling at Chris and Jill's house. Jill and Claire were cooking, Chris was playing Medal of Honor on his Gamecube, and it seemed like Carlos and Billy were having a little contest to see who could get Rebecca under a mistletoe first.

Leon himself was simply laying on a couch, watching everyone when he heard Chris complain,

"When are we gonna eat? I'm starving.", Came his deep voice in a shout.

"Your always starving!", Jill hollered back from the kitchen.

"But it's Christmas, I'm extra hungry and my holiday spirit is telling me to eat until I cant move", Chris teased.

This time Claire replied,

"Well you can tell your holiday spirit that we have to wait for Barry and his family to get here!"

Chris mumbled something under his breath and went back to his game.

Personally, Leon wanted Barry to hurry up too, because he was both anxious and hungry. He couldn't wait until after dinner, where he could give Claire her gift.

Leon smiled at the thought.

Then Jill's poodle, Scruffy started barking.

"Barry's heeereee!!!" Rebecca's voice came from the kitchen.

After Barry and his family arrived, everyone got situated around the dinner table and ate.

After dinner everybody gathered around in the living for presents.

Leon's heart began to thump a little louder then usual, but he was sure Claire would love his gift.

Leon stood up. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, and the flutter of wrapping paper could probably be heard for miles.

"Everyone!", Leon shouted, "I'm going to give Claire my present, but I'd like you all to pay special attention."

Everyone was giving him looks of curiosity, except for Chris who had a look of suspicion on his face.

Leon beckoned to Claire, who came over and faced him, her too looking curious.

"This is it!", Leon thought excitedly.

Leon bent down on one knee, while pulling a little box out of his pocket.

He heard a gasp, but want paying enough attention to know where it came from.

"Claire Redfield", he spoke looking her straight in the eye, "Will you marry me?"

Claire had a look o disbelief on her face,

"Of coarse I will!", she shouted grasping him in a tight hug.

Rebecca and Jill were cheering, Carlos and Billy looked jealous, Barry looked proud, and Chris looked furious.

But Leon didn't care, now he'd be spending the rest of his life with the girl he loved, and he was happy.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't really know where I got the idea for this story from - but I thought it was a good idea, and I figured I'd write it since I haven't updated my other story in a while. To all of you who like my other story, don't worry I will continue it, I'm just taken a little break, but I hope you all enjoyed this short story of mine. I'll probably delete it after Christmas, unless I'm convinced otherwise, so enjoy!

P.S. Merry Christmas!!


End file.
